Rain
by yure-chan
Summary: A rain, that made Rukawa sees his own feelings. And a koibito that loves him for who he is. Please R&R......


Rain  
  
Author: Yure-chan  
  
Status: Finished  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Shonen-ai, fluff, One-shot  
  
Pairings: Read on to find out  
  
Characters: Two of the SD characters  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me, no matter how much I wish it does. All characters used are only for entertainment purposes. I don't own them.  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my sister, Selphie Mitsui, who has given me the support all these while. Thanks, nee-san! And also dedicated to Keax, Ice-chan and Fila, my beloved Josees who managed the MLs when I am not around. Nikki, thanks for all the encouragements and for being such a great friend. Bez, you are just great!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'It's raining again...'  
  
I love the rain. It always makes me feel so carefree. Lift me away from all my problems. The rain always makes me see myself as I am and not the ice cold person others perceive me to be. The rain always makes me discover my true feelings towards this place call earth, and towards the people around me. The rain is my element. My life, my world, my truth.  
  
The rain seems different today. It seems to be scorning at me and laughing at me. Damn it! Hell... It sure has the right to laugh at me for being a coward. For refusing to face up to this world. For refusing to admit my own feelings. For refusing to confess what is inside me. The rain is right. I don't have the courage. Not anymore. I could not recall when I started living in my own world and refuse to face up to the cruelty of the real world.  
  
I looked out of the window. There was a couple sharing an umbrella. They seem happy. I have this sudden urge to be love and to love. But I no longer know how to love. It seems that the element of love no longer exists in me. I sighed and turn away from the window and drifted off into lala-land.  
  
I did not know how long I slept. But when I open my eyes again, the sun was beginning to set and the rain had subside a little. I looked out of the window and stared into blank space. As the rain continue to fall, the hurts, pains and memories which I would rather not remember came flooding back into my mind. At that moment, all barriers in my heart crumbled down and I allow myself to cry... silently.  
  
The tears, so many sleepless nights I had just to cry my eyes out. And the next day, I am Ice Prince again. Nobody knew the deep feelings I hide inside.  
  
As my tears continue to fall, I watched as the rain got heavier again. The sun has set. I got out of where I was sitting and went out into the rain. It wouldn't hurt to be drenched in the rain for a while, would it? I love to be in the rain. It washes away all the hurt I feel for a moment and set me free from all the painful memories. I got a feeling that I will fall sick again. Or I would be scolded for being out in the rain again. But I don't care. It just feel so right... Out in the rain.  
  
The rain mixed together with the tears that fall out of my eyes. I closed my eyes. I could feel the rain stopped its scorning and instead, started to comfort me with the soft pitter patter sound. Such a soothing sound.  
  
Suddenly, the rain stopped falling. I opened my eyes and looked. 'Has it stopped raining?' I looked at the sky. No, the rain is still continuing to fall. I look above me and saw an umbrella. I turned around. There he was, frowning, holding the umbrella to shield me from the rain.  
  
"Kaede, what are you doing in the rain? You just recovered from a cold!" He scolded. "Let's get you back into the house!" He ushered me from my spot and when I refused to budge, he pulled me into the house.  
  
"D'ahou!" I looked at him defiantly.  
  
"Teme kitsune! I was just concern about you!" He fumed. But his angry expression softens up a little and he reached out to me.  
  
"You've been crying?" He wiped my face. Then he frowned again. He hurried away upstairs and I heard the sound of water running in the shower. After a while, he appeared again, and without a word, dragged me upstairs to the bath.  
  
"Quick! You better take a warm bath before you catch a cold!" He pushed me into the shower and closed the door. I heard him sighed before he went out of the room.  
  
About twenty minutes later, I came out of the shower and there he was, sitting on the bed. I walked up to him and he pulled me down beside him.  
  
"Dinner is almost ready." He grinned. I simply nodded.  
  
"Before we go for dinner, let's have a little game!" I gave a small smile. He is always so child-like. That's why I love him so much. My Hana.  
  
"Let's play truth or dare!" I rolled my eyes at the suggestion. Of all the games, he had to choose that.  
  
"Aw.Come on, Kaede! I'll go first! Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." I finally gave in to him.  
  
"Fine! Tell me why are you crying just now?" I looked at him. His expression was no longer that of playful, but seriousness was written all over his face.  
  
I sighed. I hate to be reminded of the hurts. He looked at me; the tears in my eyes were threatening to fall again.  
  
"Hold me, Hana-kun!' Without hesitation, he pulled me closed and hugged me. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. This is truly pure bliss.  
  
"Maa... Kaede, it's ok... Everything is going to be alright." He said soothingly. I knew it. My Hana knew what is the reason that I cried. He understands me... Better than I understand myself.  
  
I pulled away from his embrace and looked at him. He looked back questioningly. Slowly, I closed the gap between us and captured his lips in mine. He responded. The kiss lasted for a while. Sweet and gently initially. But gradually, it got more fervent as both of us fought for control of the kiss. We explored each other deep inside. Finally, we broke free.  
  
"Kae-chan, please don't go out in the rain anymore. You will fall sick." He said after a while. I nodded.  
  
"Always know I'm here for you, Kaede!" He hugged me.  
  
"Arigatou, Hana! Aishiteru."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
I still love the rain, because it was during one of the rainy days, I met my Hana-kun and we confessed our feelings for each other. And here we are, together still.  
  
Needless to say, I caught a cold the next day. And for the next few days I was sick, Hanamichi refused to leave me alone. He stayed by me day and night. He feared that I would go out in the rain again, especially now is the raining season. This is truly my heaven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Maa.. Minna-san! Got this inspiration a few days back when it was raining. LOL But anyway, hope you love this fic!  
  
Sendoh: I'm not in the fic, Yure-chan?  
  
Yure-chan: Anou.. No.. This is a HanaRu.  
  
Sendoh: Aw.. You don't love me anymore, Yure-chan!  
  
Yure-chan: *sweatpours*  
  
Sendoh: When are you going to write another fic for me? I'm your bishie, you know!  
  
Yure-chan: Yeah.. I know. Fujima-san is also my bishie. But I don't see him bugging me for a fic.  
  
Rukawa: Ahou..  
  
Sendoh: *pouts* Now now.. How could you say that? You are my hime, Yure- chan.  
  
Yure-chan: Alright! I surrender! I will write a SenRu. Happy?  
  
Sendoh: You are the best, Yure-chan!  
  
Fujima: Yure-chan, time to go!  
  
Yure-chan: Hai! 


End file.
